commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Halofan hp00
Halofan hp00, known also as Sean Sampsonfan00, Jack82, Awesomefan79, Halofan 2977, or Awesome King is a bandwagon in the Commentary Community whose been known to make invalid points and use the phrase, "Explaining, whats that?" He's also been known to suck-up to other YouTubers like Sean Sampson and Jack81. __TOC__ History Halofan hp00 started his account on January 9th, 2015. At first, he did panned rants on subjects such as Nintendo Network and Teen Titans Go!. After a few months, he decided to make commentaries. How he did his commentaries initially was by recording his phone playing the original video with the camera. He got attention by the CC with his commentary on Sean Sampson, in which Illiniguy34 did a commentary on. But Halofan responded to commentaries on him with anger by saying "Bad video" or simply, "U Suck". Afterwards, Halofan kept doing commentaries, and even left the CC 5 times and every time he came back within an hour. After some months, Halofan deleted all of his videos on his channel and made Sean Sampsonfan00, and then became friends with Sean Sampson after said commentator subscribed to him. He later went under the name of Jack 82, and finally utilized a video downloader and editor to his commentaries, but despite this, his quality remained the same. At this time, he was most known for doing things such as randomly raising the volume of his voice to max because he "wanted everyone's ears to bleed" and calling Sean Sampson the best Youtube commentator. However, he stopped doing these when he was called out for it. And I still do it because I love calling Sean Sampson the best commentator because he is Days later, he formed the commentary group, Awesome Commentators with Sean Sampson. People he commentated on *Sean Sampson *Illiniguy34 (twice) *Nightmare Kagamine (twice) *Future Blood *Isaac Johnson (Co-op with Sean Sampson) *Leafy Green Productions *Spy Scriber (multiple times) *TheMaverickGamer (twice) *B.Z Uscuro *CommentJack (five times) *blazerush2002 *Alc Sonder (seven times) *TrollsSuck *ThatOnlyAlpha *Himself *MrAwesomenMario360 *Seck Boi *8363MTR *Redgamer75￼ *Danmad297 *dragonballz942011 commentations *Benthelooney *Game Dude *Veryinvalid￼ *Blue Thing Commentaries *Communist Commentator *Richardo Shilly Shally *Lance 1000 *Steven L. *SkeletonNation *Derterifii Sucks *KieranStrikesBack1490 *gman1998 *Mike Johnston *PizzaHutFan1999 (joke) *ElectroMusicFan47 *JuniorfanReturns *DynamoRox4Sure and George Raccoon People who commentated on Halofan *Illiniguy34 (twice) *Nightmare Kagamine *DynamoRox4Sure *Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon (twice) *Mike Johnston (twice) *OrphanOfTheMoon *RCV 5 *TheMaverickGamer *Future Blood *Coolboykain *Sean Sampson *Arya Jellinton *Alc Sonder (nine times, once it was a joke) *Derterifii Sucks *Dale Rockman *Leafy Green Productions *KingdomHearts97 *Spy Scriber (thirty-two times) *Richardo Shilly Shally *B.Z Uscuro (five times) *Communist Commentator (four times) *Polly Van Sareval Quotes *"I've never been to World War II!" *"9/11 never happened in my area!" *"Why do I need to do retakes?" *"Explaining, what's that?" *"What's the square root of 47?" *"John F. Kennedy was assassinated in the 1800s!" *"We have 31 presidents!" *"North Carolina borders the U.S!" *"The Holocaust? What's that?" *"I've never seen Hitler in real life!" *"Adolf Hitler killed people!" *"Hitler killed Jacksonville!" *"I don't know what marathon got bombed in 2012." *"The leader of ISIS is Obama!" *"The U.S flag has 100 stars!" *"Go kill yourself, Sean." *"And fuck you, for not liking Sean Sampson." *"You dumbfuck." *"Fuck all of you Sean Sampson is the best commentator in the world." *"Yup, that dick was good Sean." *"I want to suck your dick, Sean." *"DinoWox4Sure, shut up." *"Oh my god, Danmad297, you should really stop talking! Just stop!" *"You what?! You don't like his commentaries? Screw you, Danmad297!" Category:Commentators Category:Awesome Commentators Category:Notable Bandwagons Category:Trolls Category:Infamous Commentary Targets Category:Males Category:Dead Topics Category:Steven Universe Commentators Category:MrEnter Haters